


Repetition

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren spent most of her life hidden away until she mastered the sealing symbol. Was she alone? What did she do? Who bought the groceries???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repetition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wabbitseason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/gifts).



Her day started as it always did, Lauren woke up 5am sharp, her training regime beginning with her early morning run. She tied her shoelaces, making sure they were nice and tight, but not so much that it would constrict the blood flow to her feet.

Lauren tapped her shoes against the pavement, hopping from one foot to the next before taking a deep breath. With her water bottle in hand, she started her jog.

Besides her secluded house, the woods were dense as they were thick. Despite that, Lauren knew the woods like the back of her own hand. As she passed by a large oak tree, Lauren’s mind began to wander. 

She generally used this time in the morning to clear her head, preparing herself for another vigorous day of training. Her strict tutor, yet only friend, Tanba, always said meditating was best sitting down, but Lauren never quite got the hang of that. Oh sure, she could sit and listen to the older man tell her how important it was that she master the sealing symbol, to prepare for the day when she would take her rightful place as the head of the Shiba clan and take over as leader, letting her brother sit back and not be burdened by her birthright.

Her pace slowed as her mind drifted over to her brother. Jayden. She hadn’t seen her brother in years. She was certain, she had to be, that he was okay, and that the others were doing everything in their power to protect him until she was ready to return. Lauren was well aware that her existence was kept secret, and only a handful of people knew she was even alive, much less existed.

She shook her head, taking this time to open her water bottle and take a sip, then she gained back the momentum from earlier. Her run was never long, she tried to keep to a schedule as Tanba insisted, and by the time 6am rolled around, she completed her run, her mind once again clear as could be. Lauren entered the house, making sure to take her shoes off by the door.

Making her way through the hall, she found the kitchen in the same condition as the night before. Perfectly spotless. Tanba, of course, insisted that she maintain a clean environment. Lauren crossed the threshold into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. She placed her half full water bottle into the fridge, and then proceeded to raid the cabinets. She quickly fixed herself a bowl of oatmeal and fruit that was laid out on a bowl on the counter.

As Lauren ate her breakfast, she mentally went over her agenda for the day. With her run over and done with, and once breakfast was eaten, she would have to shower and then begin her swordplay. 

A glance at the clock on the wall showed she only had a few minutes before she had to rush off to shower. She slowed down her chewing, savoring the small moments where she could just relax. In her head, she could hear Tanba, already telling her that no time was to be wasted. At any second, something could happen to her brother and she would be forced out of the shadows and into the fight against Xandred.

A sigh escaped, soft and low. Lauren lowered her spoon into her bowl. These thoughts were growing daily. It didn’t bother her at first, but as the years passed, she found it harder and harder to shake them. Tanba would tell her it was nothing, for it was her duty as the head of the Shiba clan to carry this burden. 

She took in her surroundings. During her run, the sun crept up along the horizon. As she sat eating her oatmeal, the bright rays filtered through the windows, casting a glare over the table. She checked out the time, and she was startled to see how long she had sat in the kitchen.

Lauren stood up, her chair scraping against the floor. She picked up her bowl, taking it to the sink, washing it and setting it aside to dry. She hastened her pace, Tanba’s voice still present in her head as she gathered what she needed in the bathroom, taking what was probably a record fast shower. 

With swift movements, she changed into her training clothes, her drying hair swept up into a ponytail. She went to the den, though instead of a sofa or other things to make it seem like a room to relax in, there were a line of wooden swords and dummies, ready to be used as Lauren drew a sword from its place on the wall.

She didn’t wait, starting her practice with perhaps more vigor than necessary. 

This continued until well past noon, the only company to her thoughts were the ticking of the nearby clock.

It was only when her stomach gave a growl did she think to stop and take note of the time. Lauren put the sword away, rubbed the sweat from her brow and returned to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, taking a drink from her water bottle. 

Once done, she pulled some cold cuts and bread slices, making a small sandwich. Tomorrow, she mused, her mouth full of turkey and ham, she would have something better, something Tanba would be proud of.

She paused. It had been five years since Tanba left. It was sudden, she knew something was wrong when he didn’t show up during breakfast. She found him still in bed, cold to the touch as if he was there all night.

Groceries were still delivered, life still went on, and Lauren continued to train as the years went on. Tanba’s voice lingered on in her head, telling her of the burden she carried.  
As soon as she finished lunch, she was to study the ancient scrolls and try once more to master the sealing symbol. Following dinner, it was back to sword work until she did her cool down exercises and then back to bed.

When tomorrow came, her schedule repeated itself.


End file.
